


WARNING: Do Not Eat The Fruit

by bioticboogies



Series: One Piece/Star Wars AU [1]
Category: One Piece, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticboogies/pseuds/bioticboogies
Summary: Nami has been dealing with Luffy's bs for as long as she has lived in the temple. But this time he's reached new heights.





	WARNING: Do Not Eat The Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rly know what to make the other characters of one piece as in star wars. Also, should Nami's master be bell-mere or idk genzo? I won't lie to you, I have no idea what I'm doing at all. Tenses are poo and I hate them

"I'm going to strangle him." Nami thought, jogging up to the mouth of a cave. Master Woev sent them out to collect herb samples, which gave her a chance to map out the area in more detail.

After gathering all the needed samples she sat with her pad on her knees and her nose pressed up against it while Luffy played in the dirt. She'd been particularly engrossed in sketching the path they had came up when Luffy went suspiciously quiet.

Looking up slowly Nami had cursed and jumped up when she didn't see him. Now, stopped before the dark entrance she contemplated going back to get help; but Luffy was good at getting into trouble and she didn't want to loose him again, her master would be so disappointed.

Sighing heavily she walked in. Reaching out with the force she searched out for him, sensing nothing but cave walls and gizkas. Pulling out a flashlight she crept forward.

The cave sloped gently down, twisting slightly before opening up to a wide cavern filled with eroded statues that towered high above her.

A familiar boot peaked out from behind one.

Stalking over she called out. Yelping, Luffy flailed, falling onto his side. "Nami!" He smiled up at her. "Look what I found."

He held out a rounded, blue fruit, swirls decorating it's entirety Gasping, she stepped back; the force moved darkly around it, pushing on her senses.

"Luffy, put that down!" She exclaimed, darkness pulsing out from the fruit.

He clutched it to his chest, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Nami huffed, running a hand through her hair. How could he not feel it? "Luffy," she sighed, "it's drenched in the dark-side- " she broke off with a gasp, eyes widening as Luffy stuffed the thing into his mouth. Shouting she tackled him, demanding he spit it out. Digging her fingers into his jaw she tried to force his mouth open as he shook his head.

Nami cried out, watching his throat bob as he swallowed. His eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp under her.

Clambering up shakily, she knelt beside him. Moving her hands over him she tried to remember her healer lessons. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead."

**Author's Note:**

> It's okay I guess. There might be another


End file.
